felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes in The Felipebross and Eddybross Show
VERY IMPORTANT AND URGENT NOTE: DO NOT ADD ANY NEW TFBNEBS (We didn't mean The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show) EPISODES, IF YOU ADD A NEW EPISODE ON THIS LIST, THE EPISODE WILL BE DELETED AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR 2 WEEKS, IF YOU CONTINUE, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOREVER Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014): * Episode 0 - How it all began * Episode 1 - Ratitis * Episode 2 - A Work at Pizza Bross * Episode 3 - Koopa Market (Parody of Greeny Phatom & Magic-Mario's World) * Episode 4 - uhboBross is mad * Episode 5 - A Party with Felipebross & Friends * Episode 6 - Meet Mr. Bermy * Episode 7 - The Great Race * Episode 8 - The Candy Pizza * Episode 9 - Welcome to the Mall! * Episode 10 - Meowflash TV * Episode 11 - The Rusty Show * Episode 12 - It's Koopatroopaman! * Episode 13 - The Scary Movie of DEATH! * Episode 14 - The Adventures of felipebross * Episode 15 - Michaelbross gets grounded! * Episode 16 - A Felipebross Holiday * Episode 17 - The Return of Pizza Bross Season 2 (2015): *Episode 1: THOSE MEEN! *Episode 2: FLDSMDFR and Rusty go shopping. *Episode 3: Camp Felipebross *Episode 4: Time Travel Troubles with TED-E and Timebox *Episode 5: Meowflash meets Koopatroopaman *Episode 6: Too many P-Heads! *Episode 7: Evilbross gets revenge *Episode 8: FLPY the ripoff *Episode 9: Felipebross' new car *Episode 10: Another job.. At Pizza bross? *Episode 11: POWER OUTAGE! *Episode 12: A Felipebross Christmas *Episode 13: A day in the life of a Flea *Episode 14: S.A.M meets Felipebross! *Episode 15: Meowflash TV: Episode 2! *Episode 16: Pie and Cupcakes *Episode 17: Felipebross and Ice Cream Bross *Episode 18: Dannybross Time Season 3 (2016): *Episode 1: Burger bross *Episode 2: Another day, another flea *Episode 3: Return of the mall! *Episode 4: The Restaurant Bross Saga (Starting with Taco Bross to Pasta Bross) *Episode 5: A present for Eddybross *Epsiode 6: The New Felipe *Episode 7: Haunted Tour *Episode 8: FlashMeow TV! *Episode 9: Too Much Yoylecakes *Episode 10: Life of Michaelbross (Inspired by Family Guy) *Episode 11: When Felipizzas Attack! *Episode 12: Friday The 13th (TFB&EBS halloween special) *Episode 13: Pretty Pancakes (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) *Episode 14: A Hot Diggety Special Dog *Episode 15: The BrossPhone *Episode 16: The Execution of Evilbross *Episode 17: Sundaes in Ice Cream Bross *Episode 18: R.I.P Taylorbross *Episode 19: Michaelbross is Back! (Along with Taylorbross) *Episode 20: Do Not Touch The Light, Felipebross! *Episode 21: S.A.M's Back! *Episode 23: Battle of beasts! *Episode 24: WaterFlash's Revenge On Eddybross (Christmas Special) Season 4 (2017): *Episode 1: Pizza Bross For UK *Episode 2: FLPY the ripoff returns *Episode 3: The Dress (Inspired by Gumball) *Episode 4: Room with a Feud (Inspired by FHIF) *Episode 5: The dome of 5000 ghosts (Inspired by Adventure Time) *Episode 6: The Derelict *Episode 7: Felipebross Before Time (Insipered By BW) *Episode 8: Ratitis Again *Episode 9: The Long-Lost Yoyle City Again (Inspired By BFDIA) *Episode 10: The Cure Of uhboBros *Episode 11: A new Friend… *Episode 12: Hunterbross Returns (TFB&EBS Halloween Special) *Episode 13: The Adventures Of Eddybross *Episode 14: Can you spare a Toy? (Inspired by Spongebob and World of Jake) *Episode 15: Felipebross And The Beanstalk (Parody Of Jack And The Beanstalk) *Episode 16: Mr. Bermy Takes A Trip (Inspired By A Disney Cartoon) *Episode 17: The Red Balloon *Episode 18: World Wide uhboBross (Inspired by Geo's World) *Episode 19: BrossStation 4 vs GreenyBox One *Episode 20: Flight of the USS Bumblebee *Episode 21: Ratitis for the third time. *Episode 22: I ran out of ideas *Episode 23: S.A.M meets again *Episode 24: Guy Gree, the enemy of Gree Guy, and the ally of Felipebross *Episode 25: Moonboy1 strikes back *Episode 26a: Meet Pico *Episode 26b: The haunted hour *Episode 27: A little bit of NOTHING (inspired by The Simpsons) Season 5 (2018): *Episode 1: The Trip To The MIT *Episode 2: Hands-On Hall (Inspierd by Super Mario 3D World) *Episode 3: Welcome To Michealbross School *Episode 4a: Meowflash's Mind Switcher *Episode 4b: Who Broke The Vase? *Episode 5: Flashmeow Makes Pizza *Episode 6: Bad Dreamer Eddybross *Episode 7: Traveling Outer-Space *Episode 8: Michaelbross The Weatherman *Episode 9a: The ChemicOH Plant Zone *Episode 9b: Oblivious *Episode 9c: Apocalypse Now *Episode 9d: The Fatal End? *Episode 10: Evilbross Blows Up Yoyle Land *Episode 11: The Pizza Bross special *Episode 12: Chrisbross And The Thousand Injuries: Part 1 *Episode 13: Chrisbross And The Thousand Injuries: Part 2 *Episode 14a: Chrisbross And The Thousand Injuries: The Final Chapter *Episode 14b: The Hippo's Hope (Based on the poem by Shel Silverstein) *Episode 15 (FINAL EPISODE): Goodbye to Felipebross (Inspired by FHIF) The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show episode list can be seen here. Category:Episodes Category:Complete Articles Category:TFB&EBS